Dominique
by Rye Yureka
Summary: Summary: Kita Satu, walau kau tak ingin. Kita tak kan terpisahkan walau kau menolak. Aku akan menjadi bayangan mu, agar kau terlihat paling bersinar. Karna Cahaya tak kan pernah terlihat tanpa adanya kegelapan. Lembaran hitam kembali terbuka, memohon untuk dibaca ulang kembali. Membelenggu para penerus. Siapa yang akan bertahan diakhir? Kau, dia atau aku.


**.:: Dominique ::.**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho**

Summary: Kita Satu, walau kau tak ingin. Kita tak kan terpisahkan walau kau menolak.  
Aku akan menjadi bayangan mu, agar kau terlihat paling bersinar. Karna Cahaya tak kan pernah terlihat tanpa adanya kegelapan.  
Lembaran hitam kembali terbuka, memohon untuk dibaca ulang kembali. Membelenggu para penerus. Siapa yang akan bertahan diakhir? Kau, dia atau aku.

**.::::.**

**Ryhtm One : Your self**

Dirimu sendirilah orang terakhir yang dapat kau percaya tapi dirimu sendirilah orang terakhir yang dapat mengkhianatimu.

**.::::.**

Drap Drap Drap

Kedua kaki itu bergerak cepat, seolah tak ada hari esok untuk dijalani.

Hosh Hosh

Deru napasnya semakin memburu seiring semakin cepat langkahnya. Keringat perlahan menetes semakin banyak dari rambut hitamnya yang kini tak lagi rapi.

Brakk

Daun Pintu itu dibanting keras, tak peduli akan rusak atau tidak. Hanya ada satu hal yg dipikirkannya yaitu seseorang yang berdiri diatas latar serba putih itu, sesosok berpakaian serba putih yg menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya- layaknya seorang pendeta.

"Menyerahlah" Serunya sambil menodongkan baretta kesayangannya. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari sosok serba putih itu, tapi ia yakin pasti tembakannya tak kan meleset.

"Kumohon" Serunya lagi saat tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekatinya "Jadi ini pilihanmu?" Tanyanya, semakin memperpendek jarang diantara mereka.

"Kumohon" Serunya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada baretta ditangannya, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sosok beberapa meter didepannya.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti, ini pilihanku sejak awal"

"KAU BISA BERHENTI!" Teriaknya menolak ucapan sosok serba putih didepannya "Kau bisa, kita .. punya .. pilihan.." Ucapnya semakin pelan seperti bisikan.

Sosok itu tersenyum pada pemuda yang saat ini tertunduk dihadapannya sambil tetap memegang erat barettanya, melangkahkan kakinya sampai moncong pistol itu tepat berada didepan dadanya.

"Apa yang- " Ucap Pemuda itu kaget

"Bukan kita" ralat sosok itu "Tapi kau" lanjutnya, ia mengelus puncak kepala pemuda itu "Aku tak bisa, kumohon mengertilah"

Ia segera menaruh jarinya dibibir pemuda itu, menghentikan kalimat yang akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya "Mengertilah dan percayalah padaku" Ucapnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA" Seru pemuda itu menepis tangan sosok itu "Ini yang terakhir, berhenti sekarang atau-  
.

.

-mati disini"

Sosok itu tersenyum yang kali ini dapat dilihat oleh sipemuda "Kau tau? Kau tak cocok memegang pistol" ucapnya tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya berpijak.

Pemuda itu memejam matanya, perlahan membuka matanya, tersirat keputusaan sekaligus keberanian dimatanya. "Onegai"

"Door"

Tubuh itu jatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi sesaat setelah timah panas menembus tubuhnya, membiarkan cairan merah pekat mencemari pakaian serba putihnya.

"Brukk"

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk, membiarkan baretta ditangannya tergeletak begitu saja disamping tubuhnya. "ARGHHH" Teriak frustasi keluar dari mulutnya, menggema di ruangan tempat dimana orang-orang meminta pengampunan ini.

"Brakk"

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu itu terbuka secara kasar. Menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam malam. "Kau gila" Serunya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri sipemuda "Bangun, pergi dari sini" Ucapnya berusaha menyeret sipemuda keluar.

"Ak.. aku"

"Demi tuhan, cepat lari dari tempat ini" Ucapnya lagi, Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara derap langkah yang banyak dari luar gedung.

"KUDO" Teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh sipemuda, hilang sudah kesabarannya.

"Irene" Ucapnya pelan pada perempuan bersurai hitam panjang didepannya.

Irene menyatukan dahinya dengan pemuda didepannya "Kumohon Kudo, masih ada yang harus kau jaga" Menatap manik satu sama lain, berusaha memberikan keyakinan dan kekuatan tak kasat mata "Pergilah" Ucapnya pelan.

Pemuda itu, Kudo segera berbalik pergi setelah memungut kembali barettanya, meninggalkan Sang wanita dibelakangnya bersama mayat orang itu.

Irene mengerang frustasi saat melihat tubuh tak bergerak disampingnya "Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu" ucapnya pelan. Ia mencengkram erat bajunya tepat dibagian dada kirinya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat, bukan cuma satu langkah kaki tapi mungkin sekitar 20 – 30 langkah kaki.

Irene berjalan menuju pintu keluar, matanya melirik tajam pada satu-satunya tubuh yang terbaring disana "Berdoalah semoga ini berakhir sebanding, jika tidak-  
.

.

.  
-Aku akan membunuh mu untuk kedua kalinya.

**.:: To Be Continued::.**

Err, harus bilang apa ya tentang cerita diatas –a yang pasti ini fanficku yang kedua difandom Detective Conan, pasti abal dan banyak Typo (walau kuberharap Typo musnah).

Yah intinya ini bergenre sedikit supranatural, jadi mungkin akan agak aneh plus disini akan ada OC yang ngambil peran lumayan penting. Oh, jangan lupa kan dengan susunan keluarga Kudo yang kuubah-ubah~  
#Dihajar Aoyama.

Untuk chapter kedepan alurnya akan maju-mundur :3

Untuk pair belum ditentukan, ada yang berminat kasih ide?

Jika ada Kritik, Saran atau mungkin err Flame silahkan dituangkan dikotak Review~

See You Next Time!

**.:::.**  
**Preview Next Chapter: My Self**

**"Tidak, ini pasti tak kan berakhir disini" Tolak Yusaku**

**"Apa kita melakukan kesalahan dan akan dipisahkan?"**

"**Hey"  
Satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat sang anak laki-laki mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris Ruby didepannya.**

"**Kita ini satu"**


End file.
